


Tell Him

by freckles_n_feathers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Season 11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:03:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6494716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckles_n_feathers/pseuds/freckles_n_feathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Him

One day I’m gonna tell him. 

Tell him how awesome I think he is

How brave

That he’s a hero to me

and how much I admire him

How he’s changed my life

and without him I feel empty

When I’m alone I pray to him

even if he can’t hear me

Or that sometimes I imagine how his lips feel against mine

how he’d kiss me back

Sometimes I see him

his soft smile

or how his eyes shine when he looks at me

always leaving me speechless

One day I’m gonna tell him 

that he means the world to me

and that 

I love him


End file.
